1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to contour measuring methods for measuring aspects of objects, and more particularly to a contour measuring method for ultraprecise measuring aspects of objects.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A typical contour measuring method uses a contact probe as its measuring element. Referring to FIG. 12, the measuring device 90 includes a magnetic core 91, a coil 92, a fulcrum 93, a level 94, and a measuring tip 95. A distal end of the measuring tip 95 always contacts with a surface of a workpiece 96. The contour measuring method includes the following steps: (1) driving the workpiece 96 to move along an X-axis; (2) the measuring tip 95 moves along a Z-axis because the workpiece 96 has a curved surface, thus the level 94 rotates about the fulcrum 93; (3) the magnetic core 91 moves in the coil 92, this movement of the magnetic core 91 induces a current in the coil 92; (4) The current flows into the managing circuit 97 and the managing circuit 97 amplifies and transforms the current into a digital value that is used as a signal to the computer 98; (5) the computer 98 calculates a displacement of the magnetic core 91 according to the digital signal, thus indirectly determining a displacement of the measuring tip 95.
However, the above-described contour measuring method has the following disadvantages. Firstly, an error is generated in each of the conversions of converting ordinates of the aspect of the workpiece 96 to displacements of the measuring tip 95, to displacements of the magnetic core 91, to the inductance signals, and to digital signals. Thus, a cumulative error is very large in the contour measuring method. Secondly, a non-linear error is generated when the coil 92 works in a non-linear region of the coil 92. Thirdly, a measuring scope is very small because of the non-linear region of the coil 92.
Therefore, a contour measuring method for measuring aspects of objects which have high precision are desired.